Dreamcatcher
by LittleBelikovGirl
Summary: Rose is a pretty Moroi student. Dimitri is a dhampir student and also the bad boy and the player. They are in the same age and best friends. But Rose's life is in danger and now Dimitri, as her future guardian, has to protect her no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Memories from the past

I was searching in my room to find my old bracelet to give it to Lily, the little girl next door. This bracelet was my lucky bracelet when I was four, so I figured that she would need this cause she was really sick.

It pained me to think of her. She was a five-year-old Moroi girl with long, curly hair and big puppy eyes. She had the brighter smile ever and she looked like an angel. But she was really sick.

I opened my old box full of my childhood stuff and threw them out looking for the damn bracelet. But as I threw things around me something caught my eye and stopped immentiatly. It was a picture.

I picked it up and looked at it carefully. I could see two stunning teenagers. The girl was tiny but with deathly curves. She had long, dark brown hair and green-grey eyes that looked like they belonged to a cat. She was a Moroi but her skin wasn't as pale as other Moroi's.

The boy that was standing beside her was very handsome. He was tall, with sunburned skin and his body was breathe taking. His face was pretty too and he had big, chocolate brown eyes.

I knew far too well these teenagers and that made me feel sad. I closed my eyes but opened them when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello Princess" I heard his soft voice.

I smiled weakly. "Andre" I whispered as I turned around to look at him.

He was the most magnificent creature in the world. He was tall and had smooth pale skin. His brown hair was messy in a sexy way and he had big, green eyes. And he happened to be my boyfriend for the last four years.

"What are you looking at, Mika?" he asked curiously.

"I was searching for my lucky bracelet when I found this" I told him and handed him the picture.

His eyes immentiatly became sad. He knew these teenagers too. Everybody knew them.

They had a story that would make you cry. A story that could teach you what love is.

It all started and ended with Rose and Dimitri.

**Hey everybody. This is my brand new story. I know that this is confusing and short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and clearer. **

**Oh, please forgive any grammar or spelling error. If someone want to be my beta please pm me. **

**And please, review and tell me if I should continue.**

**Kisses, Roza. **


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit

The smell of metal and blood was all around me. It made me feel dizzy and weak. I strangled to get out of the car but something heavy was keeping me down.

I could feel the fire near me and the panic overwhelmed me. I cough violently. "Dimitri" I cried for help. When I was in danger the first person I called was him. But this time there was no response.

I cough again and pushed harder, trying to get free. This time I pushed it enough to get free and I got out of the burning car coughing and gasping for air. I fell down and tried to relax myself.

I looked at the deathtrap that was all in fire now and sighed in relief. I was so lucky that I got out of there. Dimitri would be proud!

But that thought brought an awful feeling that I wanted so bad to ignore. The panic overwhelmed me once more and this time was stronger than before.

He was in the car beside me. We were laughing at a joke guardian Smith told us when our car crashed. I knew that guardian Smith was dead cause he was sitting at the sit where the other car hit us, but I couldn't think about it. Dimitri was sitting on the sit behide him.

Oh, my God. I gathered all my strength to get on my feet and started searching for him. "Dimitri" I yelled as loud as I could. "Dimitri!"

I felt tears escaping my eyes. There was a big chance that he was in the burning car but I didn't want to think about it. But suddenly my eye caught a figure laying on the ground and I almost screamed from happiness. I imintiately run towards the figure and kneeled next to him.

My happiness vanished as I saw Dimitri. He was covered with blood and his face was so pale. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all.

"Dimka" I whispered. "Hey, comrade"

But no response. He was so still and I knew that he was no longer alive, but I couldn't accept it.

"Hey, you can't leave me, idiot" I shouted. "You're supposed to protect me forever. Remember? You said that".

Now I was shouting at him but it was useless. He was gone. My best friend was gone.

Why life had to be so unfair? Dimitri was the best guy I ever met. Well, maybe he was reckless and a womanizer, but when it came to me he was always serious and responsible. And I loved him so much.

I touched his cold chest, where his dead hurt was and left the tears run down my face. But as I touched him I felt something warm inside my chest. Something like a spark of life.

Curious and desperate I let it overwhelm me. It was a beautiful feeling, like I was more alive than ever.

When I felt it in my hand I left it slid slowly into Dimitri's chest. I felt the energy leaving me and going into Dimitri and for a minute all I could see was a bright blue color.

Then the energy was gone leaving me falling into darkness.

My eyes closed and I started to get lost in the dark. But not before I felt his strong heartbeat.

_Before the Accident_

_I was sitting in the back sit with my best friend, Dimitri, in my side. We were talking about how Mia slept with Aaron. It was just hilarious cause this girl looked like a twelve year old. _

"_You are way better, Roza" Dimitri commented with his sexy Russian accent._

_Now, if you heard us, you would probably think that we were flirting. But the truth is that we are just best friends for five years now. _

_I remembered clearly the first time we met five years ago and it made me laugh. It was his first day at the Academy and we had history together. I didn't do my homework and professor Night was yelling at me and telling me that I wasn't worth to be called Royal. _

_I was near tears when he stood up for me. He threw his pencil at the professors head and called him dickhead. That gave him a month detention but he didn't seem to be upset about it. From then we were best friends and he always protected me._

_That's why my mum wants him to be my guardian after graduation. _

"_Well, maybe you fucked her but not me" I teased him and he made a face._

_At that I laughed really hard. Dimitri was a total player. He had all the female population of the school drawling all over him. And it didn't surprise me. He was hot. I mean in a drop dead hot kind of way._

_He was tall and has a body that make you want to eat him alive. His face is perfect with chocolate brown eyes and long hair that fell on his shoulder. His smirk could make you feel dizzy and his Russian accent was so seductive. _

_He seemed that he wanted to tell something but we heard guardian Smith's shout and looked startled at him. That was when we saw the car coming straight toward our direction._

_I heard Dimitri yelling my name and something pushed me really hard._

_**This is the first chapter. As I promised this is clearer. You can all imagine what scene is. Again sorry for my grammar or spelling errors. If anyone wants to be my beta PM me. **_

_**Oh, if you want to see pictures of the characters visit my profile!**_

_**Now, I have a question for you. Remember the couple from the first chapter? Mika and Andre. Can you guess who are they? If you can review and tell me. **_

_**And please review and tell me if you like it.**_

_**Kisses, Roza. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Changed 

There was fire everywhere. The smell of the blood and the burning metal made me feel sick. I cried for help. I cried for Dimitri. And then the scene changed. I was kneeled beside a dead body. Dimitri's dead body. I backed away and screamed...

I opened my eyes still screaming. I could tell that I wasn't in the burning car any more but I had something like a panic attack.

I felt someone touching my shoulder and calling my name but I wasn't in the position to respond. I just sat there shaking.

Suddenly someone slapped me hard on the cheek and violently came back to reality. As a looked around me I could tell that I was at a hospital's room. I could hear the annoying beep from somewhere near me and I knew that this was a machine showing me my heartbeat.

"Rosemarie" I heard a familiar voice calling my voice. I looked around me and came face to face with my favorite uncle.

"Uncle Victor" I said happily.

He gave me a smile and hugged me. Uncle Victor was my father's first cousin and a good friend of my family. He used to be very handsome but now he looked tired and ill. Well, he was ill and everybody said that he would probably die soon. That made me sad.

"I'm so happy that you're alive" he said with his soft voice. "It was a really bad accident"

I tried to sit more properly but that made me gasp from pain. My whole body hurts right now. Shit!

"You were so lucky" he continued.

I nodded slowly trying to remember what happened. I knew about the accident. But I had this feeling that something happened there, well except the accident. Someone...

"Oh, my God" I whispered. "Where is Dimitri?"

Uncle Victor looked at me confused. "Dimitri" I said again. "You know him Uncle. Dimitri Belikov"

"Oh, yes I remember him" he said with a nod.

"So?" I asked with high voice. "Where is he?"

"He is in his room," he answered slowly. "He was injured but not bad. He is fine now"

I sighed with relief. It was just a dream. Dimitri was fine. The idiot scared the crap out of me.

"Well, I should call a nurse" he said and stood up. "I'm glad you're safe"

And with that he was gone. After a minute a nurse came to see how I was. She told me that I had some bruises and I had to gain my strength but apart from that I was fine.

After what felt like hours my room's door flew open and a very worried Lissa came in. Lissa was one of my best friends at the academy. She was a royal Moroi with long blonde hair, tiny figure and big green eyes.

Her nineteen-year-old brother, Andre, followed her. Andre was tall with blonde hair, green eyes and thin figure. He was really handsome and was known for his many girlfriends.

"Oh. My God Rose" she screamed. "I was so worried about you. What would I do if something happened to you? I..."

Andre chuckled. "Stop it, Lissa" he said. "Rose is fine. You're freaking out"

She took a couple of breathes to calm herself and sat on the chair beside my bed. "I'm sorry" she told me. "I was just worried"

I giggled. "It's okay, Lissa" I told her. "Thanks for coming anyway"

She laughed. "We went to visit Dimka first" she said with a giggle. "He was so upset. He wanted to come and see if you're okay. The nurses had to give him something to calm down"

I giggled happy to hear that he was worried about me. "Our typical, Dimitri" I murmured.

Andre chuckled. "He is so obsessed when it comes to you. I'm worried about him" I told me with a wink.

I sighed. "He always says that we come first" I said sadly.

It always made me sad to see that he was ready to sacrifice his life for me. Why the hell was he doing that? I cared about him way too much to just let him destroy his life. Damn him.

"Lissa, we have to go" Andre said. "You have lessons tomorrow"

Lissa looked at me with a sad smile and sighed. "I guess that we have to go" she told me. "Sorry"

I laughed lightly. "Don't be sorry" I assured her. "I'm so tired that I'll probably sleep all the time. So, no worries"

When they left I sighed and looked out the widow. It was day –night for vampires. But I couldn't sleep again. I was so happy that Dimitri and I were alive!

I smiled happily. Sometimes life was good.

But guardian Smith was dead. Or I thought so. Maybe he was alive and I was wrong. Just like Dimka.

I sat there about five minutes but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to see him. And I didn't give a shit if they said that I should stay here.

So, I carefully climbed out of bed and walked at the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked awful.

My skin was paler than usual –and Moroi's skin was pretty pale- and my hair was wild. I had purple circles under my eyes and I looked tired. Well, I was just going to see Dimitri so I didn't have to be pretty. He has seen me like this before.

When I finished brushing my hair I walked out of the bathroom and opened my room's door slowly. There was a guard standing outside and looked at me surprised.

"Miss Hathaway" he said with respect in his voice. "I'm sorry but you can't leave your room"

I smiled at him sweetly and looked at him in the eyes. I found my magic and let it overwhelm me.

"Of course I can" I told him with my sweetest voice. "You are going to let me go. Right?"

His eyes were unfocused and I smiled. He gave me a tender smile. "Yes, you can go" he said with a low voice.

I gave him another smile and walked away. I couldn't run, I was still tired.

I searched for Dimitri's room and finally, with a nurse's help, I found it. It was at the end of the corridor and didn't have any guardians to protect it. That angered me. They had a guardian for me but not for Dimitri. God.

I opened the door slowly and looked inside. There was only one bed with Dimitri sleeping on it. I approached it quietly, I didn't want to wake him up, and sat on the chair beside it.

I smiled. He looked like an angel when he was asleep. When he was awake he always had this smirk that made you think that he imagined every girl he saw without her clothes or that he was planning something reckless and dangerous.

But now, now he was peaceful and innocent. Like a little child.

But right now he looked so vulnerable. I have never seen like this again. He was paler than usual and had some cuts on his face. His arm was probably broken. Shit.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. "Rose" he said with a husky voice. "Oh, thank God, your okay"

I smiled and punched him teasingly. "Of course I'm fine, comrade"

He growled and I giggled. He never liked my little nickname for him.

"What the hell happened?" I asked surprising me. "The last thing I remember is pushing you and then I open my eyes to see that I'm in a hospital"

I looked at him skeptically. "I think that you managed to get out of the car or something like that and then passed out. And I managed to do the same and then... Then I don't remember anything"

He looked at me for a minute. "Well, I guess that we have to be grateful that we are alive" he said.

"I guess that we have" I agreed.

We sat there in a comfortable silence just looking at one another. We had this kind of moments. The others never understood how we could just sit there without talking, but we liked it. It was a way to relax.

That moment a thought came to me but I when I opened my mouth to talk the door opened loudly and three guardians stormed in. I recognized Guardian Petrov.

"Miss Hathaway" she said with relief washing her face. "Thank God you're here"

"Of course I'm here" I told her. "I came to see my best friend"

"You shouldn't be out of your room" she said politely. "Especially now"

"And why is that?" I asked angrily.

"Because Strigois are attacking and killing Royal Kinds" she answered me with a cold voice. "And our sources are saying that you are the next victim"

I looked at her with my eyes wide open. "Are you fucking serious?" I yelled. "You are saying this to me now? Now? I didn't know that Strigois were attacking us at all"

At the same time, Dimitri asked: "Wait, they want to kill Rose? Fuck"

Petrov gave him a hard look. "Belikov" she barked. "First of all watch your mouth. Second of all you broke your arm and as your mentor I'm saying that you will continue your practice no matter what. And finally, you have to be more responsible if you want to become Rose's guardian"

He nodded seriously. "I would do anything to protect Rose"

"Good" she said with her cold voice. "Now, Miss Hathaway, follow me to your room. Tomorrow we are flying for the academy"

**So in this story I had to change Rose's appearance since she is a Moroi. And Dimitri's character is more reckless because he is younger. Maybe Dimitri was womanizer when he was a teenager. **

**This chapter has some errors and if I don't find a beta this story will continue to have. So please, if you want to be my beta PM me! *_***

**Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. It makes me soooo happy. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Well, review and tell me.**

**Kisses, Roza. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everybody. I'm so sorry for the late update. I was so busy with school and my band. But now I'm free and I'm going to update more soon.**_

_**Now, I now that this chapter is a little short and boring but I have to write it for the story line. I promise that it'll get more interesting. **_

_**I don't own Vampire academy!**_

Here we go again

I was walking in the corridor feeling like an animal for exhibition. Everybody was looking at me like I had two heads or something. God, I didn't do anything after all. I had a car accident, that's all.

But no, the students here thought that it was something exiting. Maybe that was because here, at St Vladimir's academy, wasn't so much to gossip about. I glared at them but said nothing.

I was so sad that I was back. Some of you would think that I would be happy to be back at the place I grew up. Yes, I grew up here at the academy because my stupid parents were missing years now.

But no, this time I was feeling that something was going wrong, something too strong and frightening. But I didn't exactly know what. Maybe I was still shocked from the accident. But after what happened I started having weird, crazy thoughts.

"My dear Rose," I heard a familiar annoying voice. "I'm so glad that you're back. I missed your pretty face."

I turned around and came face to face with Adrian. Adrian was the most annoying Moroi I had ever seen. You could say that he was handsome; I mean he had this messy black hair and green eyes, but he was so stupid and arrogant.

"Go away, Ivashkov," I growled, not in the mood to flirt with him.

"Oh, why are you so moody?" he asked teasingly and I glared at him.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered dangerously.

He chuckled lightly but turned around, waving at me as he walked away.

I sighed angrily and continued walking. I just couldn't relax at all and that was so unlike me. I was always easy going. Shit.

But I was soon relived because I saw Lissa. "Lissa," I said happily. "Thank God. I was so uncomfortable walking alone right now."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "They are so stupid," she said angrily. "Ignore them all. They don't have lives." I smiled again. "But let's just say that you won't be like an animal for exhibition for a long time," she told me cheerfully.

"And why is that?" I asked curiously.

"There are new students here," she informed me. "They came from Russia. Their names are Christian and Tasha and they are twins."

"Oh." I said, for the first time exited. "Are they Dhampirs?"

"No, they are Moroi," she answered with a giggle –she knew that I liked Dhampirs more. "But they have a life that will keep our classmates interested in."

"What do you mean, Lissa? Tell me." I asked tired of this game.

"Their last name is Ozera," was the only thing she said.

And I didn't need any other information to understand what she was telling me. The Ozera family was a disgraced family. Their parents had become Strigoi with their own will and they tried to take their children with them too. And let's just say that they were dead now and their children considered as freaks or something like that.

"I feel sorry for them." I told her with a sad smile. "But they might be dangerous, you know. Everyone is afraid of them and their parents' choices. Maybe they'll become the same."

"Maybe," she agreed as we walked together in our first class.

The rest of the first period went by slowly. The classes were so boring that I almost started screaming from boredom. But it wasn't only my boredom. I was so depressed that I didn't laugh at my friend's attempts to make me feel better. And the fact that I haven't seen Dimitri yet made me more anxious.

Fortunately the five hours passed and now I was heading at the cafeteria with Lissa talking about the new students. But I was in my own world to hear exactly what she was saying.

When we walked into the cafeteria we saw that it was already full with Dhampirs and Moroi that was laughing and talking loudly.

I took a deep breath and prepared to walk in. I didn't have the chance to take two steps when something big and warm attacked me. That something took me off the ground and crushed me into a bear hug.

I giggled, knowing far too well who it was. "Put me down, Dimka," I said. "We are making a scene."

"I don't care, I missed you Rosie," he said with his face hidden in my hair.

I hugged him more tightly. I knew what he meant. I missed him so much. After the accident I didn't have much time to speak with him.

Finally, he put me down and took a step behind to take a good look at me. That gave me the opportunity to look at him too.

He had some cuts on his face and he had bandages on his left arm but that was it. He looked fine.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

I nodded and we headed to our usual table. Lissa was following us with our cousin, Natalie. Natalie was Uncle Victor's daughter and she had brown hair and green eyes.

I took a seat and he sat beside me. He took a big bite from his pizza and I laughed. He ate like pig but surprisingly he had the hottest body in the school.

Then Eddie and Mason came and sat beside him. Those two were something like twins, even though they didn't look like each other. They had been friends since they were three or something. Mason was tall with a puppy face, big brown eyes and messy brown hair. Eddie was shorter with black eyes and dark brown hair.

And then Andy came. Well, Andy was my other cousin and the coolest Moroi in the academy. He had black, scene style hair and the bluest eyes ever. He had piercings on his lower lip and on his tongue.

And finally, Adrian and Victoria came. Since I had told you how Adrian looked, I should probably talk about Victoria. Victoria was a sixteen year old Dhampir with the funniest character. She was gorgeous, with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She also happened to be Dimitri's little sister.

Now, I knew that Adrian had a big crush on her but he wouldn't admit it. And she didn't seem to have a crush on him, so this would most probably end badly.

Anyway, this was our little group. You could say that we were the most popular students here. We sat there and chatted about funny stuff but no one said anything about the accident –thank God.

As I was laughing at Mason's joke, I noticed that the room was silent and everyone was looking at the door.

I turned to take a look and saw two teenage-looking Moroi standing there awkwardly. The boy had brown messy hair and big blue eyes. He had something mysterious about him. The girl looked like him a lot. She had the same color at her hair and the same blue eyes. She was tiny, like all Moroi girls.

After a second of awkward silence Dimitri stood up and approached them. The whole room stopped breathing until...

"Oh, the new students," he said with a big smile. "Welcome at St Vladimir's academy."

After that everyone seemed to relax and started talking again. Dimitri led the new students at our table.

"I'm Dimitri," he told them, "These are Mason, Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, Andy, my sister Victoria, Adrian, and our lovely Rose"

The girl gave him a sweet smile. "I'm Tasha and this is my twin brother, Christian."

Dimitri smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Tasha."

I coughed and he looked at me with a look that said _not even a word_. I laughed but I couldn't stop myself from feeling a little mad; this girl seemed to take his interest like no other girl did. I didn't like it and I had no idea why.

_**And that's it! Did you like it? Please review.**_

_**And I want to thank my beta Megggss! **_


End file.
